I'm Coffee, You're Tea
by Animerulzs1267
Summary: With Alfred bored out of his mind and Arthur not talking or even looking at him, he needed to find a way to get his attention. Realizing he was drinking tea, his favorite drink, he made that into a conversation. Soon it became a battle of tea and coffee until...Alfred figured out they are like their drinks! Rated T, USUK, please enjoy!


**I just finished this recently and thought I should publish this as soon as possible, but I've been distracted for a while. This was meant to be a different pairing but somehow USUK got into it, so I had some changes done. So please enjoy this one-shot! **

_I'm Coffee, You're Tea_

Today was an average morning with clear skies of blue and white fluffy clouds peering above. However, Alfred F. Jones was staring at his boyfriend very observantly. His left eyebrow twitched because of the amount of caffeine he took and seemed energetic but tried to be completely calm. He was just thinking about an idea of conversation to idle Arthur, just to make up time.

Alfred noticed that he was drinking tea yet again. He always drank that beverage every morning and it made him puzzled: why doesn't he drink coffee like he did? Or anything for that matter? An idea came up quickly and he smiled a goofy expression at him who didn't take notice.

"Why do you always drink tea?" Alfred asked, his silly smile enlightening the queasy silence around them.

Alfred saw Arthur glanced up at him from his novel. His stare, or glare, was dead with annoyance. In his right hand he held his book that Alfred wasn't familiar with and the other a cup of tea.

"I like tea," he flatly answered. Arthur turned his lime-green eyes down to his book.

"But tea isn't that good," Alfred interrupted him.

"To me it is." he replied, eyes glued on the book.

"Yeah, but ever heard of sugar or cream? I tried that tea of yours and it's not that good."

Alfred watched him continuing his book and ignored him. All he wanted was to make some conversation; the air of silence irritated him ever since he moved in with him last week. Besides that, he needed five shelves for his comic books and was given strict rules of their apartment room (like no throwing clothes on the floor, no lazing around the couch like you own it, etc.) and it just felt like a private school dorm.

And Arthur was the dorm dude who carried a horse whip while examining the dormitories.

If that were true, Alfred would not like to be whipped by his perverted ambassador.

Arthur then looked up to him and kept his demeaning look. "How about _I _ask a question about you?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred gleefully smiled. "Of course, sweetheart!"

Arthur gave a cracked smile of the word 'sweetheart'. "Why the hell do you drink coffee?" he asked. "Also, why do you drink five cups a day? No wonder you always get hyperactive, you drink caffeine so much it's worse than anybody I knew and know today. That's saying something."

"The reason why I drink coffee is because it energies me than tea," he stated matter-of-factly. "I also happen to love coffee. Especially after drinking five cups of coffee in the morning. It helps me function."

"So how is working like a crazy workaholic a good thing? Especially when this one person I happen to be _dating _is a coffee maniac _and _works like no other person with such insanity like you?"

"Arthur…that might be the sweetest thing I ever heard in my whole life! Thank you, sweetheart." Alfred flushed pink and grinned in response.

Arthur grunted and returned to reading. Well, that was a nice moment to talk with him. He got to learn a new thing about him: he despised coffee and preferred tea like a British guy. Oh wait, he's British, crap. Alfred began pondering how he and Arthur were simply another adverse to one another. He glanced down at his hot coffee, halfway empty yet still not feeling any buzz to go forth in the morning.

That was when another idea popped out of his intelligent brain of his.

"I'm coffee, you're tea," he announced.

"What are you talking about?" asked Arthur, baffled.

"Don't you get it?" Alfred said, baffled by his lack of imagination. "I'm coffee because I'm always ready to get going quickly and I make things interesting! You're tea because although you're bitter and unsweet—" ("That's the same meaning," muttered Arthur.) "—and very mean. But really, you are sweet like tea at times; you just show it to the ones who are closest to you!"

There was a silent pause until Arthur spoke about his opinion.

"Funny. I thought that you were coffee because you're too hyperactive and bitter, only when someone defies you. If only there was some more bitterness in the 'coffee' you'd be my type."

Alfred playfully stuck a bit of tongue between his lips. "Too bad," he said. "I was born this way and I ain't gonna change!"

He noticed that as he made his goofy face at Arthur, he was staring at him in a different way. (Not changing his expression, Alfred could see that his eyes within were changed.)

"I swear, whatever you say is just strange, and that's so you."

"Hey, are you _blushing?_" Alfred asked devoutly, earning the Brit to become redder upon his cheeks.

"Of course not, idiot," he muttered and took a drink of his tea. He closed his book and looked up at Alfred. "Anyway, is that the only thing you're going to say to me?"

Alfred felt confused, was he supposed to do or ask him something? He was having a hard time trying to get this difficult British man to speak, so what could he possibly want from him? Arthur gave a staring look, waiting for his boyfriend to say what he wanted to hear—but what was it? The confusion began making Alfred's brain go totally haywire as he came up with sentences like...like...

"I love you, man!" Alfred blurted out.

Hence, an awkward dead-air was heard. He became worried that he screwed up and noticed Arthur was looking down at his closed book timidly.

"I...fancy you, too," he said. "At least you aren't bitter like coffee since it has too much sugar. You always waste the cream and sugar!"

"If I did," Alfred chided, "you'd waste it with your tea! So we're both guilty about who wastes the sugar and cream for our beverage delights!"

Arthur and Alfred remained silent on the topic of sugar and cream. It was true that they needed some sweetness in their morning beverages but if one doesn't get the spices of sweetness, hell would break out. Once again, the mind of the brilliant Alfred sparked another idea. It didn't involve words, more rather action.

Alfred got off of his chair smoothly, took two steps to Arthur who looked up with bewilderment and, with moist lips, motioned down to his face and kissed him. Arthur seemed stunned, his back straightened in shock and shoulders perked up as if he felt displeasured.

However, Alfred softly placed his large hands on to his shoulder blades and tilting his face to the side, Alfred commenced teasing his boyfriend by taking bite of his bottom lip which earned him a moan. Soon Arthur relaxed himself and was beginning to make a comeback by involving his tongue by slipping it inside Alfred's mouth.

Soon the two nations were fighting in a tongue battle for dominance. Alfred who was superior gained the upper hand of his standpoint and his uncanny knowledge of making Arthur giving out desperate moans of pleasure. On the other hand, Arthur usually had a strategy of unexpectedly taking him down and teaching the young nation how a real kiss worked.

What neither ever knew was that both were actually great kissers—especially when they do the French version—and none needed the power over the other. However, Alfred was losing Arthur from the continuing kissing that brought less action than he contemplated, so he slowly dragged his right hand off Arthur's shoulder-blade and reached at the bottom of his shirt and began to pull it up.

Arthur suddenly pulled away from the kiss and looked up to Alfred with surprised eyes.

"Alfred, we have to go to the conference today," Arthur panted, a small string of saliva drooped from the corner of his mouth.

"We can always skip," Alfred answered nonchalantly. He cupped Arthur's cheek and pulled him into another kiss.

In between kisses, Arthur was protesting about them skipping conferences and how it should not be skipped no matter what. Per contra, Alfred was too busy making sweet mouth love than what Arthur was talking about. He does like to listen to him talk; his voice was funny hearing once in a while. But now he didn't want to get an earful about the meeting. All Alfred wanted was to kiss Arthur today.

Alfred realized that Arthur was getting into the mood by standing up and started unbuttoning Alfred's button-up shirt…

_Beep! _

Wait, what was that? It sounded like the apartment phone.

"You reached Arthur's residence," said Arthur's voice in gruffly annoyed tone. "Please call when I am ready to hear your annoying voice." Then they heard the _beep! _sound and heard an annoying French voice.

_"Hon-hon-hon!" _A French-styled laugh was heard. _"I see that a certain pair are having a little fun today! I hope you enjoy skipping the meeting while make lots of amour, and I really would like it if you just scooted over to the right. I can't see the good parts!" _Then a _click! _was heard and begun the awkward silence around the two lovers.

The two stared at their telephone on the table counter near the kitchen and it was Alfred who spoke first.

"Let's just…go to the meeting today," suggested Alfred.

"For once," Arthur said, "I agree with you."

_Beep-beep-beep!_

_"Ah, does that mean I get no sexy time?" _whined the French voice on the phone, sounding quite devastated.

"I suggest that you don't come to the conference…" Alfred warned the man on the phone with arms still around Arthur's waist. "Because if you do, I'll kick your ass and tell everyone that you've been concurred by me and Arthur."

_"Oh!" gasped Francis pervertedly. "So are we going to have a three-"_

"Oh, bloody hell!" Arthur pushed Alfred's arms off, stormed straight to the telephone and unplugged the wire. "Just shut up, Francis!"

"Ah, these days I just fall for you for your Tsundere personality…" muttered Alfred dreamily.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

The last thing Alfred did for his boyfriend was laughing a joyous laugh. He was glad he loved this British man, and that he was the tea to his coffee.


End file.
